wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magneehee
Magneehee is the fusion of death-elemental Weegee energy with Magnumcannon's ultimate form. He is not too evil or good. Appearance His appearance is rather disturbing, but somewhat awesome. He has long light-bluish hair, a red gazing eye and the other is scarred. His plumber clothes are pitch-dark, with white gloves and shoes. His skin is completly white. He carries a golden medalion with a "W" overwritting a "M", which points that he is more Weegee-like than Magnum-like. He also have large crow-like wings on his back, they're strong enough to easly carry his weight. He uses a Bone Katana and a bluish serrated dagger. Behavior His behavior is quite odd, indeed. He wanders the world aimlessly, killing some and helping others. He knows about the future catastrophe that is Gyigaaees, planning to destroy him. He is quiet, but may be somewhat retarded, he is retarded, but may be somewhat smart, no one knows what the hell is wrong with him. He is also likely to explode people randomly, for FUN! His personality is completly uncertain, but it is likely that he has developed some mental illness after fusing with the death-elemental energy. Story After becoming it, he started to act like an individual being, not like he was before. He was walking aimlessly in the street untill he saw Weegee battling Gyigaaees. He just watched Gyigaaees get banished to the center of the universe, but before that, Gyigaaees said: "I will be back, and i'm going to be stronger..." After that he knew that he should do something to stop the catastrophe. He tried to speak with Weegee, begging to join his army, but Weegee was wearing headphones, so he didn't hear it. He was too lazy to ask again, however. He begun to search for an army to join and prepare to banish again Gyigaaees, eventually finding Centeegee, whose had no army whatsover, but he was strong. They decided to create the "Black Clan". Despite the name, it's actually an army. To this day, he still wanders aimlessly the globe, waiting for the day the sky will turn chaos and the battle shall begin. One day, after his usual randomic wandering, Magneehee was attacked by a sudden-appearing entity. He dodged the attack, latter descovering that it was him...at the future! He fought bravely against his evil self. The fight was a tie, Future Magneehee fled, explaining that Gyigaaees had attacked the planet and killed every single entity, but one fought against him: Magneehee himself! Gyigaaees defeated him with ease, possessing him and draining his strenght, getting even stronger. He was planning to kill Magneehee in the past, turning himself into a new entity (Time travel logic in Gees universe is different). He failed, however. For more info about Future Magneehee...click the yellow link! Weapons He got only two powerful weapons, as he doesn't have quantum object storing powers like other Weegees do. He got: Dracul Tooth A serrilated long and sharp bony katana. It's made of dragon bones and spine. It's so sharp, it's said it can cut through the hardest metal the Weegeelization can find. The dragon which he slayed to create it is unknown, but the bone resistance points that it was a Fire Dragon. Azure Dagger A bluish serrated small dagger that was always with him since his fusion. It uses the energy of the moon and the sky, being quite sharp and durable. It can be thrown like a boomerang and it releases moonsky energy after pointing it at a target. Powers Unlike most Weegees, he does not have a stare attack or teleportation. But he does have: Insta-kill Ball A blackhole like sphere it shot and it sucks the target vital strenght, killing it instantly. Of course, it only works with weak enemies. Fly Do i need to explain? Crimson Eyebeam Kinda self-explanatory. His eyebeam goes on a straight line, killing every living creature on sight, except, of course, strong ones, but it does damage to them. Reaper's Wrath Summons the Reaper's Scythe, morphing temporarily into Reaper Magneehee. His ultimate form lasts for ten minutes, more than enough to deliver powerful and lethal combos on the foe. He is also known to lost a little bit of his mind during the morphing... Useless Stuff to know about him 1- His sword and dagger sprite are from MH games. 2- His medallion's gold is actually fake gold. 3- He doesn't like eagles. Category:Fusions Category:Fakegees Category:Centeegee Army Category:Semi-Recolors